


Slip Up

by RebelAngel



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: you work together and something slips out





	Slip Up

Another day on set and another day acting beside him. That's right, you were working with Ben Affleck. You woke up every single morning wondering how the hell this even happened. Ben was very fond of you and he was kind enough to show you the ropes on set considering you were the new kid in town. After many years Ben had decided to tackle a comedy again, he hasn't done one in awhile and you secretly loved his comedy phase with Kevin Smith. You picked up two cups of joe on the way to the shoot, you knew him so well that you knew his Starbucks order by heart.

You got to set and you felt confident this morning, you walked with a purpose.  _Maybe my purpose is to finally ask him out today,_ you thought to yourself as you entered the trailer park. You shook your head making sure not to think of him that way and keep it professional. You walked right up to his trailer and knocked on the door. 

"Door's opened!" he said and you slowly opened the door to see if it was still okay for you to enter. "Hey sweetheart! How are you?!" his smile was beautiful and he was dressed in black from head to toe.  _Does he always have to wear those tight t-shirts? geez._ You swallowed hard and made your way in. 

"Hey! Morning! I brought your usual." you beamed at him as he looked you over. He brought you in for a hug and kissed the top of your head.

"That's so sweet of you! You know they serve coffee here right? You didn't have to go out of your way.." he had a smug look on his face.  _You cheeky little shit,_ he knew you went to get it just for him. 

"Yeah, I know. It's not your favourite though!" you gave him a sweet little grin and he giggled. 

You both stared at each other for a moment and you felt your face heating up. He cleared his throat to break the tension and he asked you to sit down. You walked over and sat on his couch and took a sip of your coffee. He grabbed his passion tea and plopped down right beside you. 

"AD told us that we didn't have to be on set for like another 2 hours. I have no idea what they are doing!" he leaned his head on the back of the couch. You sighed and curled up on the couch and turned to face him. 

"Damn well that sucks! I also wanted to thank you for being so welcoming and sweet to me during this entire process. It's been really helpful!" he tilted his head towards you and placed his hand on your knee. Your breath hitched at the back of your throat. 

"It was my pleasure sweetheart. What's the point of being in the business for 2 decades if you can't pass the torch!" you smiled sweetly and placed your hand over his. 

"You've always been a favourite of mine. Even growing up I had a major crush on you." you giggled and then took a larger sip of your coffee. 

He started laughing, "Oh really? A crush huh. That's cute!" he looked at you out of the corner of his eye and that grin that you love forming on the left side of his mouth. 

You looked down at your coffee, you couldn't handle his gaze, "Yeah well like I'd totally fuck you. It's the closest I could get to Bruce Wayne, since you look so much like him...." 

He cleared his throat again, "What did you just say?" he looked at you as he took a sip from his tea.  _What the fuck did I just say?_

"OH my God. OH you didn't hear that. Fuck Omg I didn't say that. Shit. I'm gonna go."

He moved closer to you and his hand moved up your thigh in one swift movement. He was an inch away from you and those caramel brown eyes were thick pools of desire.

"Ben, I. I'm sorry. We - we should keep this professional." you were stuttering but it looked like he didn't care.

"I'm happy you said it. I was waiting for you to say it. I see the way you look at me." He smirked. _This cocky son of a bitch._

"I notice the way you clench your legs together whenever you see me." he slid his hand between your legs and you let out a small moan. 

He kissed your neck and he kept his fingers moving around your entrance. You felt his stubble on your skin and you dropped your coffee as his fingers hit the spot. You wrapped your arms around his neck and straddled him in the process. You were kissing him now and it was one of the best feelings you've ever felt in your life. He moved his fingers from between your legs and trailed his hand to your ass. You now took control as you grinded down on his hard on. His kisses were soft but rough and urgent. You ran your fingers through his thick hair as he pushed your ass down onto him. You heard a moan escape his mouth as he entered your mouth with his tongue. You broke away from him and you kissed down his jaw as you began unbuttoning his shirt and slowly made your way down on your knees in front of him. You undid his belt and slowly peeled his pants down. He was watching you, waiting patiently for what you had planned. You palmed him over his briefs and he closed his eyes letting out another moan at the same time.  _I can't believe I'm going to actually do this. Do a good job (Y/N), you got this._

You took off his briefs and swallowed hard.  _Fuck._ His dick sprang free in front of you and it really was a masterpiece. You instantly grabbed ahold of it and took it into your mouth. You were stroking him into your mouth and you felt his hand on your head. You felt his fingers grab a fistful of your hair and you knew you were doing a good job. You then took him deeper into your mouth and you heard him, oh you heard him loud and clear. You chuckled around his cock and he moaned again. You had a permanent grin on your face as you were sucking him off. 

"Baby, baby stop." he said and you popped his tip out of your mouth and looked up at him alarmed.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he took your face in his hands and came down to meet your lips. He kissed you more passionately than before and he lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and you felt your back hit the wall. You gasped and let out a moan. _Good choice on the skirt this morning (Y/N)._

You felt his fingers pull your panties aside. He started fingering you and you almost combusted but you managed to keep it together a while longer.  He was an expert, you knew this now. No one else has ever made you feel this way. He was going deeper and he stretched you out.  _He's going to need to if that thing his going in me.._ you chuckled to yourself. 

"Stay here." he whispered in your ear as he walked away. You had to catch your breath. He came back in wearing a condom, he swiftly turned you around so your back was facing him. You let out a grunt as he held your wrists and pinned them on either side of your head against the wall. 

"Do you still want this?" he asked you. You were slowly grinding your ass into him, as you ached for him to be in you. 

"Fuck yes I do." you said. 

He split your legs apart with his leg and moved used one hand to line himself with you. He slowly filled you and you felt your walls close in on him. You let out a long moan and he rested his forehead on your shoulder. He thrusted in and out and you kept your palms on the wall as if you could grip the wall but you knew you couldn't. As he thrusted you leaned your head back on his shoulder and his hands were gripping you all over. He thrust again and again both of you wildly humping and moaning. He was circling your clit and pushing deeper into you. He kept going and you knew you were about to reach your climax. Your legs were shaking and he held you tighter against his body. You screamed out as you climaxed first and he just watched you for a moment before he came. You were breathing heavily and tried to move away from him but you couldn't you just wanted to stay in the heat with him. 

He started laughing which made you start laughing, "What?" you said. 

"All you did was bring me my favourite Starbucks drink this morning." he laughed as he kissed your neck and pulled out of you. 

You turned to face him, "Mhm, I'm lucky I made that decision." you kissed him. 

 

 

 


End file.
